


Kihyun's High School Reunion

by PurpleMoonAboveUs



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoonAboveUs/pseuds/PurpleMoonAboveUs
Summary: -How am I supposed to go there? My best girl friend betrayed me, not let me rephrase it, she was talking behind my back all along, calling me a faggot, and on top of that, I have to go to my high school reunion and that slut is going to be there, ready to humiliate me in front of everybody.---------------------------------------------////////////////////--------------------------------------------Aki has something I don’t have, a very successful boyfriend, a love life. It doesn’t matter if I have a successful job or a big house; I have been blue balled for 4 years. I don’t have a sexual life, like I didn’t have back then. That’s what matters to her.-Come on, I am sure you will find a way, you are quite a looker.Kihyun never guessed that reunion was going to change his life.





	Kihyun's High School Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, I am back with a Monsta-x Fic. (if you read my other one)  
> So excited!!  
> The name of the hotel is from my imagination.  
> Chris is not Kris from Exo, he is a character from my imagination. Don't be confused
> 
> English is not my mother language, so you may see some mistakes.
> 
> Hope it filled you up, Showki shippers!!
> 
> EDIT: After some proofreading and help from a reader I realized that I made some mistakes in the honourfics , I don;t know their ages quite well, and how they call each other, but now I learned and fixed it, Be kind If i missed something.

-Don’t be upset Kihyun-ah, said Minhyuk rubbing his shoulder soothingly.  
They were at the office cafeteria drinking coffee, or better a bitter juice, that was a disgrace of coffee.  
-I don’t know what to do , he said drinking his coffee.  
Kihyun and Minhyuk knew each other since university. At the beginning, they hated each other; they both were top law students trying to graduate with the best scores. Then they realized that scores didn’t matter and been inseparable ever since. Later, they became an amazing working duo at their firm, making the law firm one of the most successful ones.  
-How am I supposed to go there? My best girl friend betrayed me, not let me rephrase it, she was talking behind my back all along, calling me a faggot, and on top of that, I have to go to my high school reunion and that slut is going to be there, ready to humiliate me in front of everybody.  
Minhyuk gave him a side hug.  
-It’s okay Kihyun-ah, she is a slut after all, she is nothing, feeding herself from her boyfriend’s money. She didn’t even try to get a job. And you? You are a quite successful lawyer, standing on your own feet. Your old classmates would be so jealous and let me tell you, you will have a lot of phone numbers by the end of the night, he said winking.  
Kihyun chuckled, blowing his nose with a tissue.  
-You always know how to press my buttons, don’t you?  
Minhyuk gave him a smile.  
-Aki has something I don’t have, a very successful boyfriend, a love life. It doesn’t matter if I have a successful job or a big house; I have been blue balled for 4 years. I don’t have a sexual life, like I didn’t have back then. That’s what matters to her.  
-Come on, I am sure you will find a way, you are quite a looker. I would pretend to be your boyfriend, but she knows me and my boyfriend. She knows all your close friends. Except Shownu-hyung and Hoseok-hyung.  
They both got up, since their lunch break was over and headed to their desks.  
-What you expect Minhyukkie, a man to walk into the office and to be the perfect fake boyfriend for me? That’s not going to happen, he said sitting down to his desk.

  
At that moment, like the fate was playing games with Kihyun, the delivery boy entered the office, Shownu. He was tall, built man with a soft face and a breathtaking smile, as far as Kihyun can remember. They know each other since they both work as match makers for their friends, Hyungwon and Hoseok. Shownu’s best friend, Jooheon and Minhyuk are also boyfriends , so they all go out as group for drinks very often. They never got a chance to go alone somewhere though. Not like it mattered to Kihyun, anyway…  
Shownu approached Kihyun’s desk with a smile on his face, making Kihyun heart stop. Ok, Kihyun has a tiny crush on Shownu, he didn’t realized when his feelings shifted to a love interest but when he realized it, it was too late, he already have deep feelings for him. Tiny crush my ass…  
-Hey Kihyun-ah, I got some files from your clients, and the package that you asked, he said placing the files and the package on the others desk.  
-Thank you hyung, I was expecting them tomorrow though.  
-I took the liberty to deliver them today.  
-But, what about the other deliveries?  
-I already finished them, besides I know how important the package and file are important to your job, the delivery man said smiling.

  
Minhyuk looked at Kihyun smirking, knowing the younger’s feelings about the delivery man. Kihyun mouthed him to shut up.  
Shownu took of his hat and wiped the sweat swimming on his forehead with a paper towel. Kihyun watched as a drop of sweat travelled from his neck and disappeared in his shirt. The shirt was white, a little see-through, sticking on his strong chest and belly from the sweat. He swore he could see an outline of abs on his belly.  
A cough from Minhyuk stopped him from staring. Shownu was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression.  
-Anything alright Kihyun-ah? Too much work? he said while giving Minhyuk his mail.  
-Yes hyung, you are sweating too much, you shouldn’t stay here for long, you are going to catch a cold from the air-con.  
-Alright, alright I will go, but you have to sign first, he said giving him the paper.  
-Shownu-hyung, you are coming today, aren’t you? Minhyuk asked excited. Honey is excited to see you.  
-Of course I will come; I haven’t seen Jooheon for a while.  
After Kihyun signed, Shownu left with a promise of meeting at night. \-----------------------------------------------------------/////////////////////////------------------------------------------------------------------ When they finished work, they took a cab and went straight to Minhyuk and Jooheon’s place.  
-You were drooling, said Minhyuk chuckling, standing in front of the house’s entrance.  
-I was SO not drooling, the other whispered-shouted.  
-Boy, you were undressing him with your eyes, pointed Minhyuk, when are you going to ask him out?  
-How about…never? He doesn’t see me that way.  
-He brings your mail earlier than usual.  
-He is my friend Minhyukkie, he is just helping.  
-Friend my ass Kihyunnie, remember when you came to my place straight after work with that gorgeous magenta suit? Hyung was so not discreetly staring at your ass. I am sure he fantasizing some sort of an office porn.  
-Will you cut in out you nymphomaniac? He doesn’t see me that way, Kihyun said thinking of how Shownu would bend him over his desk and take him, decorating his chest with love bites and whispering sweet nothings to him.  
-You are blushing, you are thinking of that office porn, pointed Minhyuk smirking.  
Kihyun’s face was red as a tomato.  
-Is this the reason why you told me to come with my office clothes? So I would seduce hyung?  
-That too, Jooheon sent me that the others were here already and told me to bring you straight from work, he missed your bickering.

  
At that moment the entrance’s door opened from inside. Shownu was staring at them with wonder.  
-I knew those voices were familiar, what are you doing outside?  
Why the fate has to play with me today? Kihyun thought. Minhyuk was about to speak, the shorter one was sure he was going to say something to embarrass him so he elbowed the older on the ribs.The other let a gasp bit didn't say anything.  
-We were just talking about work, hyung, he answered.  
When they both went inside, Jooheon came jogging to greet them with a smile on his face, showing off his dimples. After giving a peck to Minhyuk, he gave a bear hug to Kihyun. The later smiled rubbing his back.  
-Hyung I missed you so much!!How are you doing? he said after breaking the hug.  
-I am fine Jooheon-ah, work is hectic as always but I am not lying that I still love it. How about you? Silver hair looks so good on you, he said smiling.  
-Thank you hyung, red looks good on you as well. You know America, I was very busy.  
-How about we continue this conversation in the living room, the others are waiting, said Shownu.  
The two lawyers went to the living room, after hanging their coats and briefcases. Hyungwon, Hoseok and Changkyun were already there drinking soju and eating snacks. They greeted the two lawyers with smiles on their faces.  
-Hyung, blue looks so good on you, said Changkyun.  
-Thank you Chan, said Kihyun taking off his suit jacket.  
-So, how was your day guys? Kihyun asked unknotting his tie as well. He didn't realise the intense stare Shownu was giving him.  
-Well, I finally signed the contract of that modeling agency I was telling you, Hyungwon said with a small smile.  
Everyone cheered for him, smiling at him.  
-Finally they came to their senses and asked you, said Minhyuk huffing.  
-Hyukie is right, they were late already, said Kihyun.  
-Our dance team is going to the finals, said Hoseok.  
-That’s awesome man, you and Shownu-hyung must be excited, said Jooheon giving a high five to Hoseok.  
-We are, but we are also much stressed. This our first time, said Shownu.  
-You are going to do fine, hyung, the dance team that you are teaching is very skilled, Changkyun said smiling.  
-Chan is right, you guys are awesome teachers, said Kihyun smiling.  
-I hope that no one of our students quits because of family issues, said Shownu looking at Hoseok with a pointed look.  
-What kind of family issues? said Jooheon.  
-Honey, sometimes you are so naïve, said Minhyuk sitting himself on Jooheon’s lap.  
-It’s because our hyung over here can keep his dick on his pants and hits on the mothers, Hyungwon said with an eye roll.  
-More like, they can keep themselves away from me, I am a personal trainer, I can fulfill one of their sex fantasies, said Hoseok.  
-Fantasies? You mean causing them nightmares, said Hyungwon chuckling.  
-You are jealous because I am not yours, turtle, said Hoseok winking.

  
Hyungwon huffed and stood up to go fetch another bottle of soju from the kitchen. Hoseok was staring at his ass all the time shamelessly.  
Shownu looked at Kihyun and rolled his eyes.  
“Why are they like this, they want to fuck each other” he mouthed at him.  
Kihyun bit his lip in thought, an idea flushed through his mind. He smirked at Shownu.  
“I got it” he mouthed.  
By that moment Hyungwon had returned and sat at the couch.  
Kihyun sighed, shook his head and drank his beer.  
-What is troubling you hyung? asked Changkyun who was sitting next to him.  
-I have my high school reunion this weekend, and I need to find a date.  
-I am sure you will hyung, you are kind of attractive, said Jooheon smiling at him.  
-Kihyun-ah didn’t had a great time at high school. He first came out that time and was bullied a lot. Bunch of homophobe jerks calling him a disgusting slut, said Minhyuk with a sad smile.  
-That’s terrible Kihyun-ah, said Hyungwon, you didn’t do anything?  
-He did, moved on and become a successful lawyer.  
-As far as I know most of them are working on convenient stores and bakeries, said Kihyun, but I don’t care about them. Remember Aki, my best friend?

  
The rest of the group nodded.  
-Well I went to a bakery, and one of those jerks worked there. He saw me and recognized me. He apologized for all the crap he was talking about me and told me that Aki was the mastermind of all the crap I went in high school. Then when I asked Aki if this was true, it was like the bubble holding her real personality burst, I haven’t heard her talking to me like this.  
-What a bitch, said Hoseok and Hyungwon together.  
-That’s the kindest word you could use on her, she is more than that, Minhyuk said.  
-And that Aki chick is going to be there? That’s great, she is going to see how successful you became, said Jooheon kissing Minhyuk’s cheek.  
-The problem is that she is going to be there with a boyfriend. A very successful and rich businessman. And I am going to be there alone, as I was in high school, Kihyun said smiling.  
-How about Minhyuk goes with you? He is a sexy man, said Jooheon.  
-He knows me Honey, he learn the truth not too long ago.  
-I was actually thinking of going with Hoseok-hyung, he is a personal trainer, everybody loves muscular men and he is no stranger, we know each other, so we are going to pass as a couple. If of course you accept hyung, Kihyun said looking at Hoseok.  
-I will help you with your revenge, Kihyun-ah, after all you know I was bullied as well and I know how it feels like. It will be a funny memory to remember later.  
-Hoseok-hyung is going to be perfect; the reunion is going to be at a pool, said Minhyuk smirking.  
-A pool party? Hoseok-hyung is going to be half naked? Oh, I already see the girls fainting, said Changkyun laughing.  
-I love pool parties and I am sure you are going to enjoy this one too. Text me about the details, ok? said Hoseok smiling.  
-Will do. Thank you hyung, you are the best doing me this favor, what can I do in return?  
-A homemade meal from you will be just fine; I hadn’t had it for so long.  
-Sure, as many as you want, it’s the least I can do, said Kihyun smiling.  
Hyungwon remained silent, not saying a word.  
_I am sorry froggie, but it is the only way ,_ Kihyun thought, who knows you might make a move.

  
\--------------------------------------/////////////------------------------------------------  
The days have passed and it was the day the reunion was. Hoseok had woken up with a groan and headed straight to the shower. Hyungwon hadn’t woken up yet, that sleepyhead.  
Hyungwon used to stay with Kihyun but Kihyun’s job gave him an apartment as gift, so he moved out. Thankfully Hoseok was looking for a roommate so now they are staying together.  
The sleepyhead woke up, stretching. He had slept early the other night so he wasn’t tired or sleepy anymore. He didn’t want to admit it to himself that he wanted to see Hoseok before he left. The tall man was determined to confess, he was tired of trying to show Hoseok that he loves him indirectly. He feared that Hoseok was going to find someone special at the pool, or get to know Kihyun better and fall for him.So straight on saying it then.  
He got up and went straight to the kitchen to have his morning caffeine.He won't fuction with out it. As he was drinking his coffee, Hoseok entered, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around low on his waist. He looked like he got out of the shower, his hair was dripping wet and water droplets were tracing his chest and abs. Hyungwon was about to choke on his coffee.

  
_Why am I being tested in the morning? I just got rid of my morning boner I don’t want another one. Thank you, he whispered._

  
Hoseok took the milk out of the fridge and placed it on the counter. Then he poured some coffee and milk in a cup, and run his hand on his wet locks. The half naked man looked at Hyungwon and smiled.  
-Good morning turtle, why so early in the morning, are you sick?  
Hyungwon really wanted to take of that towel and lick every inch of that muscular body.

  
_These thoughts aren’t really helping brain…_

  
He felt a hand on his forehead, and saw that Hoseok was standing close. Too close.  
-Are you having a fever? he asked concerned.  
The model slapped the hand away with a huff.  
-I am fine, you are just infuriating, he said placing the cup on the sink, turning to leave the kitchen.  
He felt a strong hand on his wrist pulling him to an equal strong chest. Two hands were placed around his waist, caging him in Hoseok’s embrace. Their faces where a few inches away.  
-I am sorry, me asking you if you are okay, infuriate you? I am concerned about you, don’t get it? You drive me crazy every day with your killer looks and round ass, with your sleeping habits and your goofiness, what am I suppose to do for you to understand that I like you more that a roommate or a friend? That I care for you?

  
Hyungwon looked at him with round eyes but didn’t say a thing.

  
-I know now that the royal highness wants a rich or famous photographer as a boyfriend to pamper him and not a country boy with two jobs and financial problems as a boyfriend. I still want to stay friends though; I don’t want to lose you, turtle. Just tell me what your problem is about me and I will try to fix it, so we can stay friends.  
The model didn’t say anything but give him a full-on kiss on the lips. The muscular man stayed for a while shocked, but responded in kind, pressing their mouths even harder. They pulled out after their lungs were screaming for oxygen.  
-I like you too, more than friend or a roommate. I don’t want a rich photographer or a famous guy, I want someone to be able to take care of me and you proved it to me. I really like you Hoseok-hyung but I was denying the fact that you liked a sleepy and introvert dork like me.  
-I like you because you are a sleepy introvert dork. Hoseok laughed and kissed him again. Hyungwon sighed into the kiss wrapping his arms around his neck.

  
A few minutes later the kiss grew more heated, and Hyungwon found himself sitting on the kitchen table, Hoseok between his legs mouthing his neck like a starved man.  
-Hyung you have to go to the pool party, the model said. Kihyun-ah is waiting for you.  
Hoseok detached himself from Hyungwon’s neck and looked at the clock. He was already half an hour late.  
-Shit, I am already late.  
-Go and get dressed then, I am going to pack your swimsuit and towels.  
Hoseok bit his lip in thought. An idea popped in his mind making him smirk.  
-I have a better idea, he said grabbing his phone. After pressing a few buttons he lifted his phone on his ear.  
-Hey, I need a favor…he said.

  
\------------------------------------------///////-------------------------------------------  
Kihyun stared at his clock, a bit worried. Hoseok-hyung hadn’t arrived yet. He wondered if he was okay. Did something happen to him?  
He was sitting at the bar, nursing a cocktail to calm his nerves, but with Hoseok not appearing he was getting even more stressed.  
-Kihyun-ah, said a girly voice.  
Kihyun closed his eyes, waiting for the worst day of his life.

  
\--------------------------------------/////////----------------------------------------------  
Shownu got out of the car with his buffet bag and rushed to the hotel that the pool party was happening. Wonho had called him telling him that he can’t be Kihyun’s fake boyfriend and asked him to substitute him. Seeing it as an opportunity to have Kihyun as a boyfriend for a while he accepted wholeheartly. He said he had a problem but he swore it was a hook up, he could swear he heard him moan a few times. He decided to give him an earful after he was done with Kihyun.  
He found the pool with a helping hand of a hotel’s employee, a rather flirty one though Shownu is into guys.

  
The late man scanned around the pool to find Kihyun sitting at the beach bar with a woman in front of him. He guessed that the woman was Aki, for Kihyun’s defensive stance. He reached them with long strides but no one of those two saw him.  
-Kihyun-ah, looks like you are here, alone, as always, you see faggots like you stay alone. I heard you are lawyer, a successful one. You have plenty of time for this job, because your sexual life is nonexistent. Send me a lawsuit if you can, but my boyfriend has connections with your firm so they can fire you on the spot. And you can say antios to your job.  
-Why are you doing this? What do you find so satisfying from mocking me? Because I stole Yoongi away from you back in high school, he wasn’t interested in you due to the fact that he is a faggot, or what you call us, and never looked you this way. You have other gay friends, why are you calling me a faggot?  
-Yoongi was straight; you are the one that made him gay with your antics. My friends have something different that you don’t, they are not sluts, when I call you a faggot I mean you are a gay slut.

  
The blood in Shownu’s veins started to boil from anger. He could see the unshed tears in Kihyun’s eyes. That bitch hurt his angel. Time to man up, and rescue his angel.  
-Kihyunnie , there you are, he said sweetly, reaching the group. Kihyun looked at him in wonder.  
The tall man hugged Kihyun, and the later hugged him as well really needing a hug. It looked like he understood the situation.  
-Hoseok couldn’t come so I came in his place. I am so sorry that I am late, he whispered to his ear.  
-Thank you, the man whispered truthfully.  
When they pulled away Slut Bitch was staring at them, amazed. Shownu-hyung saw that she was scanning his body. She was checking him out right infront of Kihyun. Disgusting.  
-May I ask, who you are? she said sweetly.  
_Two can play the game bitch, I am not the revengeful type but you will be an exception._

  
The delivery man wrapped one hand around Kihyun’s shoulders, smiling.  
-I am Kihyun’s boyfriend; my name is Shownu, pleasure to meet you.  
-Oh, pleasure to meet you, my name is Aki, Kihyun-ah didn’t tell me he had a boyfriend, she said astonished.  
-Well he is kind of shy about it, we have been together for long.  
-How long?  
-Three years.  
Kihyun’s eyes widen, imaging how their relationship would be with Shownu.  
-What’s wrong Kihyun-ah, why are you surprised? Aki asked suspicious.  
_Crap, I have to be more careful_ , he thought.

  
-Just it has been so long and I can’t believe it… Three years, it feels like yesterday.  
-Spending time with you as a lover, feels like yesterday for me as well, baby.  
The shorter blushed and Shownu gave him a kiss on the temple smiling.  
-Oh I see, would you like to move to a table? I am dying to know more about how you met. Aki said, looking like the smile had stuck to her face.  
-Sure, we will be glad to tell you.  
They sat on a table, all three, Shownu pulled his chair closer to Kihyun, so he wrap again his hand around his shoulders. Kihyun put his head on his shoulder and the taller gave a kiss on his head.  
-Aww, you guys are so cute, said Aki, they were sure that she was jealous.

  
A waiter came to take an order, Kihyun asked for a second margarita, Shownu asked for a beer and Aki asked for a Bloody Mary. After the waiter left, a genius idea passed through the delivery man’s mind. He stood up abruptly. The other two looked at him curiously.  
-I am sorry, I changed my mind, I am going to get another brand.  
He reached the bar and found the bartender.  
-Hey can you do me favor? I will give you 50 as a tip.  
-Sure, what do you want?  
-That woman over there said pointing Aki, ordered a Bloody Mary, I want you to make it 10 times spicier. She insulted my date, and I want to take a little revenge.  
-Of course, I was listening how she was talking to your date. What a slut. I am gay myself so I want justice as well.  
-Thanks man.  
-I am Lay.  
-Shownu.  
-Tell me if you need anything or just ask, I will do it for free.  
-Thanks again, I have to go, I don’t want to leave him alone too long with her.  
-Go, I will make it extremely special, Lay said smirking.

  
When Shownu returned to the table he was sure he could cut the tension with a knife. It looked like Aki’s boyfriend came. Shownu knew this guy, they were classmates. He knew what kind of person he was, he was going to have a laugh later on. Besides, Shownu changed very much since high school so the guy won’t recognize him.  
-Hey, am I missing something, he said returning to his previous position, hugging Kihyun.  
-Aki was introducing me to her boyfriend, Chris, said the short guy with a fake smile.  
-Pleasure to meet you; I am Kihyun’s boyfriend Shownu. Shownu was just a nickname that Chris doesn’t know. He came up with it at the university  
-Likewise, the man said, giving a peck to Aki.  
_Player as always,_ Shownu thought.

  
Chris lifted his phone and pressed some buttons to unlock his phone, he was standing next to the delivery man, so Shownu could clearly see the numbers. Also it was the same device as his, so it is going to be easy.  
-How did you guys meet? You didn’t tell us.  
-Our friends are boyfriends with one another, so we went on a double date and then me and Kihyunnie went alone and one thing led to the other and we lovers now. Typical love story. He showed the other couples a picture where they went for fried chicken with Minhyuk and Jooheon. It was the perfect one.  
-Typical love stories are good as well, me and Aki met at a club and we hit it right away, Chris said kissing Aki. Sorry guys we are going for a dive, we will be back. The couple stood up and went to the pool.  
The lawyer turned to look at him with a thankful look.  
-Thank you hyung, you really saved me.  
-It’s nothing Kihyun-ah, that woman is really a bitch, but very stupid also. Chris was a high school classmate of mine and a complete player. He had four girlfriends at once and I don’t think he had changed since then.

  
The other laughed amused.  
-Really? What a douche.  
-Well, they fit together.  
Both of them laughed.  
Shownu looked at the idiot couple and saw them sucking face inside the pool.  
-They are doing it because they want to win the Best Couple Award our reunion has. The prize is a 5 day trip to Japan, said the shorter huffing. Looks like they are going to win, Aki was famous is high school, good body, no brains.  
-Well, I don’t think this day is going to go as planned, said the taller one.  
Lay came then, putting the drinks on the table and a glass of water for Chris.  
-Enjoy, he said smiling.  
-Can you bring a glass of sparking water with lots of lemon juice instead of water? That man is her boyfriend.  
-Right away, Lay said winking. He returned two minutes later with a new glass.  
The other looked at him curious.  
-Why that order?  
-Chris hates sparkling water and lemon, the tall man said smirking. Now let’s move to our next plan, he continued, exchanging his phone with Chris.  
-What are you doing, hyung? What plan?  
-Patience.

He unlocked the phone and looked at the contacts list. He pressed the favorites and saw something unimpressed. He still has four girlfriends, he said laughing .Sugar, Honey, Baby and Pumpkin. Each one has a heart next to it, Do you still have Aki’s phone number?  
-No, but I remember it well, she was my friend for long.  
-Ok I want you to tell me which one is Aki.

  
After a few seconds they found out that Aki was Pumpkin. Shownu took a picture of the kissing couple and sent it to the rest of his girlfriends with a caption “I am not Chris ,just a friend who know about his antics and can’t handle cheating, he is at Grand Hotel in Gangnam at the pool. He told me that this was his fourth girlfriend and that he has three more. Come here at 3 o’clock to confirm it”.  
After sending the messages he exchanged the phone with his, smiling at Kihyun.  
-All we have to do now is wait.  
-Why are you doing this, hyung?  
-Because I can’t handle when they hurt someone important to me, he answered looking at Kihyun intensely.

  
The shorter cheek’s turned pink and Shownu tried to close the distance between them ,not resisting the Kihyun's cute ,blushing face only to be interrupted by the other couple running to their side.  
-They have a dancing competition for the boyfriends, my Chris is so good at dancing, we are so going to win that Best Couple Award!! Aki said patting her boyfriend’s cheek.  
The said boyfriend got up the stage and dance to Bang Bang Bang by Big Bang. Aki was cheering for him loudly, boasting about how good he is but Shownu was trying not laugh out loud. That guy was dancing like a drunken octopus, it was hilarious. He recorded him so he can show it to Hoseok later. Kihyun wasn’t doing so well trying not to laugh; he had buried his face in the taller’s neck, trying to muffle his laughs. The delivery man was trying not to shiver to Kihyun’s scent and touch. He really wanted to kiss him.  
Thankfully the laughing torture was over as Chris left the stage, after he shed his shirt off as a finishing touch, making the girls scream, and Aki hugged him with a scream, smiling.  
-He was amazing, wasn’t he? Aki said cuddling with Chris.  
-He was….entertaining, said Shownu and Kihyun coughed trying to hide his laughter.  
-Well, I guess it’s my turn, I will give dancing a try as well.  
-Try to beat me, but we both know I am going to win, don’t get to sad if you lose, said Aki’s boyfriend smirking.  
-I am not going to be sad, don’t worry, he said with a dimple smile.

-Watch me baby, he said to his “lover” winking.  
-I sure will, the “lover” said, knowing that he is going to do great.

  
\------------------------------------------///////----------------------------------------------  
Kihyun watched as Shownu got on stage, after he said what song he was going to dance to the DJ he went to the center of the stage, his head on the ground waiting for the song to start. Kihyun took out his phone to record and show the others when they meet.  
When the song started, the lawyer recognized that it was Rainism.

  
_Oh fuck,I know that routine..It’s his sexy dance.._ he thought praying not to have a boner.

  
Shownu started doing body rolls, giving a sexy smile to everyone, being a complete person from what he was before. He took his T-shirt off slowly, while body rolling, making the crowd crazy. Then he threw the T-shirt at the lawyer, the later catching it with a blush on his face. The dancer winked at him and carry on dancing Rainism’s dance routine. When he finished, screams and whistles were heard from the crowd. Chris and Aki's jaw were on the floor.

  
Shownu returned to the table, smiling. His “lover” gave him a kiss on the cheek when he sat down, his eyes thanking him.  
-You were really good, Shownu-hyung! said Aki smiling. Ohhh, my drink is going to get warmer, better drink it, she said drinking a big gulp. After she swallowed it, her eyes were about to burst from their sockets. She started fanning herself.  
-Baby what’s wrong? said her boyfriend.  
-It is too spicy for me!! she said screaming  
-Ok, drink some water, Chris said giving her his glass.

  
Aki took a sip, only to spat it on his face.  
-It is sparkling water you idiot, with lemon!! she screamed at him. She was making such a fuss that everybody was looking at her, laughing their guts out.  
Aki turned at Kihyun and Shownu who became red from laughing.  
-It was your doing, wasn’t it? she said venomously.  
-Well it looks like your cute persona turned off, Shownu chuckled, and your real one came out. It was my doing, yes, after all you hurt my Kihyunnie. A lying bitch is worst than a gay person. I heard you loud and clear how you talked to him.  
-How dare you? she said fuming.  
-I am so not afraid of you, you are jealous, aren’t you? Everyone from high school is here, you can’t hide from anybody. You better start talking, Aki. By then both couples stood up.  
-How dare you talk that to my girlfriend? Aki was right; your boyfriend is a slut! Chris was about to punch Kihyun but Shownu was hit instead, shielding Kihyun and returned the favor, kneeling the playboy at the balls causing the other to fall down whimpering.  
-You don’t even know karate?! Aki screamed, you are a piece of trash!

  
That moment three angry women rushed to Chris’s side.  
-You bastard! Is that your work? Kissing a slut? the first woman said.  
-Who are you, bitch? Bitch Slut said.  
-I am his girlfriend, you slut, 4 months.  
-I am his for 7 months, Aki answered back.  
-I am his fiancé and I am expecting a baby from him, what are you sluts saying? said the third one.  
-No, I am his wife and I have a kid with him, said the forth one, I think we should let Chris speak, don’t you think? He has lots of explaining to do.  
The four women nodded, turning to Chris. Chris didn’t answered, he just dashed off, tail between his legs. The three women followed after him screaming.  
Aki looked around as everybody was laughing at her, shocked.  
-Tell me now, Aki, how does it feel when everybody is laughing at you, do you still think it is fun? Shownu said.  
Aki glared at him.  
-I am sure you won’t do anything else, besides you won’t be walking around for a while. A friend of mine had recorded your whole misfortune for me and uploaded in Youtube. You are going to be famous, Shownu said smirking. And if you think of sending me a lawsuit I have a very capable lawyer as a boyfriend and I am sure he is going to kick your ass. Now as you said earlier, I advise you to pack your stuff and say antios, the tall man said approaching Aki, towering her. And if you get close again to Kihyunnie and try to humiliate him, I will personally take care of your extinction, do I made myself clear? he said with a death glare and deep voice. Aki nodded with a large gulp, took her bag and hat and left running, without looking back.  
Everybody cheered at Shownu, whistling at him and Kihyun couldn’t be more proudly in love with this man

  
\--------------------------------------------///////--------------------------------------------  
In the end, Shownu and Kihyun were the ones who won the award, since everybody agreed that they were the ideal ones. Yoongi approached him later, with a guilty look on his face, a blond man was next to him.  
-Hey, I learnt the truth a few days ago, how Aki treated you, I am sorry for my behavior.  
-It’s fine Yoongi-hyung; beside it looked like she knew how to convince everybody that I was the bad guy. It will be fine between us, if we meet for drinks sometime.  
-That can be arranged, Yoongi said with a smile.

  
They exchanged phones and Yoongi introduced Jimin, his fiancée to Kihyun. Jimin was a little sunshine, his eyes turning crescent when he was smiling. He was contemporary dancing and hip hop teacher and he knew Shownu since his dancing team also reached the finals.  
At the evening Kihyun left the party with a big smile on his face. It was one of the best days of his life. Aki was humiliated and left for good, he got himself a trip to Japan, met Yoongi and many of his childhood friends and most of all, he spend some time with his crush alone. After Aki left, Shownu and Kihyun swam at the pool, played with a bunch of Kihyun’s classmates and had a drink with Yoongi and Jimin. Shownu was always next to him like a boyfriend. His heart stutter when his realized that it was going to end after his crush drives him at his place. This is happening right now.

  
-Kihyun-ah, did you enjoyed yourself? You turned silent, Shownu said.  
-I had a great time hyung, I am just a little bit tired and in need for a hot shower, the lawyer smiled at the driver.  
. The older nodded and didn't say anything else. Shownu arrived at Kihyun’s place and parked the car in front of the house.  
-I had a great time as well Kihyunnie, it was nice spending time alone with you.  
That moment the older’s stomach started to growl loudly, causing the older to blush.  
-Sorry, I hadn’t eat anything else since morning, he groaned, I forgot to go grocery shopping as well, so I am guessing my fringe is empty. Take out it is.  
-Hyung when was the time you had a home cooked meal? the lawyer said.  
-A couple of months, said Shownu in thought. Since I have two jobs, I only have time to make sandwiches, instant food, salads and fruit.  
That moment,an idea run through Kihyun’s mind.  
-You can come to my house hyung, I will make you something homemade to eat.  
-I don’t want to tire you Kihyun-ah because of my forgetfulness.  
-You are not tiring me, I was about to cook something for myself, after all it is the least I can do since you helped me and got rid of Aki. A home cooked meal is nothing.  
-Ok, but I will help you wash the dishes later.  
-It’s a deal hyung.

  
\----------------------------------------//////////--------------------------------------------  
When they got in, Kihyun went to have a shower and ushered Shownu to have one as well. He gave him some pjs that were too big for him, the perks of online shopping, and told him to take his time. Then he went to the kitchen and put all his might to make the most delicious dinner for Shownu.

  
He made kimchi stew with meat, rice and pulled out from the fridge some leftover side dishes and marinated crab meat that his grandma had sent him, the only member of the family who still contacts with him after he came out. His parents wanted nothing to do with him, calling him a disgrace for being gay. His grandma wanted nothing to do with his parents, after hearing the news and supported Kihyun to the fullest, letting him stay with her. The lawyer stayed with her until he finished high school and then went to law university where he took a job as a waiter to cover his expanses. When he successfully got a job he save money and bought his grandma a new house to thank her for supporting him. Nowadays he doesn’t have much time to visit her but she calls him often to hear his news and of course asks him if he has a boyfriend.

  
-Something smells amazing Kihyun-ah, said Shownu pulling Kihyun out of his daydream.  
He was drying his hair with a towel as he sat down, looking effortlessly sexy. Kihyun sat down as well, next to the tall man.  
-There are plenty left so you can eat as much as you want, eat up hyung.  
When they finished there was some stew and rice left, so he decided to pack it up with some marinated crab, which Shownu loved, and give it to the tall man so he could have some food for lunch.  
They washed the dishes in silence both wanted to say something but they were too afraid to ruin the beautiful moment.

  
_Please stay._

  
_I want to stay…_

  
It was the time to say goodbye , and both men didn’t really want to part.  
-It time for me to go, said the older, he changed back to his pool clothes.  
-Yes, you should, said Kihyun biting his lip. Thanks again, hyung, the lawyer said and hugged Shownu, thinking that the hug might show things that he was too afraid to say.  
The dance instructor hugged him as well, buring his face in the crook of the shorter’s neck, breathing his scent.  
-I told you Kihyun-ah, you are important to me; he whispered on the others neck making him shiver.  
-Well, friends are important to each other, said the lawyer half hearted.  
-No, Shownu pulled away to face Kihyun still hugging him, you are important to me, because you more that a friend to me.

  
The shorter looked at him with wide eyes, opening and closing his mouth like a hamster, completely speechless.  
-I realized that you are more that a friend to me when we went out for chicken with the group five months ago. You got some sauce in the left corner on your mouth and I took a tissue to wipe out for you. Then you blushed and gave me a bright smile as a thank you and that moment I really wanted to kiss you. You shook my world with that smile. I was confused why that thought passed through my mind, I only saw you as a friend. Yet, that thought passed through my mind every time you gave me that smile or you blushed by a compliment. That I wanted to kiss you. Today, we spend our time together alone, for the first time and I thought that I would like to do this more often, being together with you Kihyun, just the two of us and kiss you senseless. I really like you Kihyun, no , I think I am in love with you.

  
The lawyer gave him a big smile, turning his eyes to crescents, taking Shownu’s breath away, like he always does.  
-I think I am in love with you too, hyung. I didn’t realized when my feelings shifted, I think it was when I first show you dancing to Rainism, but I am not sure. I am sure though that I really want to kiss you too, Kihyun said blushing. And I really want you to become my boyfriend.

  
A kiss was given to him for an answer, so sweet and passionate, sweeping him from his feet. He imagined many times how it feels like kissing Shownu but he never imagined it would be like this. Breathtaking.  
The taller man pushed the other to the wall, dropping his bag on the floor to lift him up against the wall, kissing him harder. The shorter one moaned inside the kiss, wrapping his hands around the others neck.

  
Later they found themselves in Kihyun’s bedroom, clothes scattered to the floor, Shownu was biting Kihyun’s neck, leaving love bites to prove that he is taken ,while the lawyer was tracing the others chest, back and shoulders with his hands trying to carve that muscular body in his mind. The skin was honey-colored and very soft and Kihyun couldn’t stop touching it .  
The delivery man started kissing lower and lower, giving kisses to Kihyun’s strong belly and finally kissing the tip of his cock making the other whimper.  
Wasting no more time, Shownu took the organ into him mouth , sucking like a starved man. He felt fingers on his hair, not pulling but tangling his locks.  
-Please, not so hard, you are going to make me come…the other said moaning.  
-Come as many times as you want tonight Kihyunnie, I am not stopping now, Shownu growled and took him again in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks.  
The shorter came undone; pulling the older’s hair a bit harder, trembling from pleasure. Shownu knew that he isn’t going to get tired of that sight ever in his whole entire life.

  
Lube and condoms were retrieved from earlier so the delivery man wasted no time to put some lube on his fingers and rubbed them against the lawyer’s hole. The later gasped from pleasure, letting out a soft whimper, and pulled the man above him to a filthy kiss.  
Shownu pushed the first finger inside, while kissing Kihyun. When the man underneath him got used to the feeling, he pushed another finger inside making the other squirm.  
-Your reactions are incredible Kihyun-ah, he said with a rough voice.  
-Another hyung, I can handle it, begged Kihyun.  
-Sure you can, the other growled pushing a third finger inside. The lawyer arched his back from the bed; making the other realized that he hit his prostate. He repeated the movement again and again, making Kihyun moan.

  
The moans were driving Shownu crazy, he was able to come from Kihyun’s moans only. He decided to pull his fingers out. The lawyer looked at him with curiosity, but the other silenced him with a kiss.  
-I really want to fuck you Kihyun-ah, the delivery man said putting on condom and lubing himself up.  
-Then what are you waiting for? the sassy man said smirking to him, breathless.  
-Such word won’t help you get out off better easily, Kihyunnie.  
-I like taking risks hyung, the other purred.  
Finally Shownu pushed his dick inside making both off them moan. He stood still in order for the other to adjust.  
-Aaahhh hyung, just move...  
Too soon the bed was moving along with their movements, the sound of skip slapping against skin and moans were echoing in the room. Shownu was mouthing Kihyun’s collarbones while the other was clinging on him like a koala, swept away by the brutal thrusts.  
-I am going to come, baby, said Shownu grunting.  
-Mmmm, me too, let’s come together. The older took the younger’s cock in his hand stroking it along with his thrusts.

  
Not too long, they both came with a shout, Kihyun soiling his chest and the sheets with cum and Shownu filling the condom. Shownu laid on top of Kihyun, too spent to move. The man underneath didn’t complain, too tired to outer a word. When their breaths became even, they gave each other a sweet smile and the delivery man carried the smaller one to the bathroom to have a shower.

  
\-----------------------------------------////////////----------------------------------------  
The next morning Kihyun woke up with a jolt, eyes watering, thinking that yesterday was a just an amazing dream, then he felt arms around his waist, a kiss was placed on his neck and a rough voice telling him good morning made him realize that no, it wasn’t a dream. The lawyer turned around to be blessed with the sight of a sleepy Shownu smiling at him.  
Kihyun gave him a big smile and kissed his senseless.  
-That a nice way to wake up in the morning, the older said pulling the other closer. I still want to date you Kihyunnie, I don’t want you to think that I told you these things because I wanted to get into your pants, he continued with a serious tone.  
-You made it loud and clear, yesterday hyung, I will be very happy to date you, said the lawyer kissing him passionately. When they pulled away they were smiling like idiots.  
-Would you like to stay for breakfast?  
-I would love to.

  
\---------------------------------------------////////-----------------------------------------  
A month has passed since that day, Shownu and Kihyun’s lives didn’t change much expect the little moves they made to each other. Kihyun winked at Shownu when no one was watching and Shownu groped his ass abruptly in secret. They hadn’t told the rest of the group yet, they were on experimenting fase, or so they said. Yet they realized that their feeling were true so they decided to tell the news to the rest of the group in their next meeting. Which was happening today.

  
They were sitting at Kihyun’s living room, with pizzas boxes and colas surrounding them, talking about their news. Hoseok and Hyungwon were bickering as always, when they decided to go to the bathroom to settle things alone. Kihyun and Shownu found it very difficult not to touch each other’s hands or kiss.  
-I am going to get some ice for the cola, Kihyun said standing up.  
-I am coming with you Kihyun-ah, we need more napkins, said Shownu.

  
The moment they reached the kitchen, Kihyun pulled Shownu to give him a kiss, the later pulling him into a hug. The kiss turned into a make out session which was interrupted by a high pitched scream. The couple turned around to found the rest of the group looking at them, with their jaws on the floor.  
-Knew this was going to work, muttered Hoseok.  
-HOLD UP! I went to the bathroom to see if their bickering had settle down, only to find them close to fucking, Minhyuk said pointing at Hoseok and Hyungwon. And then I came to the kitchen to get a glass of water to calm my stupor, only to find the two of you making out! Minhyuk said looking at them. Is it my birthday and I don’t know it? he asked.  
-No hyung, both parties just realized their feelings for each other, and decided to hit it off, said Changkyun.  
-I believe both parties need to give us some explanations about what happened, said Jooheon.  
The group gathered again at the living room. Hyungwon and Hoseok were the first ones to explain what happened.  
-Again I am very sorry I cancel it the last minute, it was Hyungwon’s day off and I really wanted to stay with him all day, said Hoseok with a guilty look on his face.  
-And fuck him, said Minhyuk the devil.  
-Shut up, the model said with red cheeks.  
-It’s okay hyung, I actually asked you to come to make Hyungwon jealous and looks like it worked, Kihyun said winking.  
-You urging me to go in your place made me realize that I don’t want to wait anymore; I wanted to make Kihyun mine, said the delivery man smiling.  
-So you kind of played matchmakers for each other? asked Jooheon.  
-Most likely, said Kihyun laughing.  
Shownu showed Hoseok and everyone else the video with Chris dancing, making everybody cry from laughter.  
-He looks like a dying pigeon, or a person that doesn’t know what to do with his limbs, said Hoseok.  
That comment made the rest laugh even more.  
Kihyun then showed the group the video of Shownu dancing, making everybody whistle and told them how the older one got rid of Aki.  
-I didn’t know you had it in you, Appa said Jooheon with an amazed expression.  
-I don’t like when they mess with my Kihyunnie, said the older, side hugging Kihyun, giving him a kiss on the cheek. The lawyer, tried to hide his blushing face from everybody, putting it on Shownu’s broad chest. That action made the rest laugh even more.  
-One month together and hyung is getting territorial, teased Minhyuk.  
-Let’s rethink it again when we want to mess with Kihyun-hyung guys, said the maknae, making everyone laugh.  
And the group of friends continued talking until late at night.  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading through the end!!  
> I was very satified with this fanfiction, I hope you were as well!!
> 
> See you soon with more!!
> 
> Kisses!  
> PurpleMoonAboveUs


End file.
